Things I Never Said
by LC-Lawliet
Summary: "I never knew three words could plauge someone for so long...for the longest time, I just wanted to tell you that...I...I loved you Matt..." AU. After waking in a hospital after the failed kidnapping of Takada, Mello cannot shake the guilt that Matt is gone. He is haunted by his past, as well as the feelings he was too afraid to admit. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I should probably finish my other Mello x Matt story before starting another  
but this idea came to me, and I find the concept beautiful.**

**This is AU, if Mello had lived after Takada's kidnapping.**

Things I Never Said

A Mello x Matt fan fiction

Mello POV

I forced my eyes open, partly blinded by the light. Everything was so white…I must have slept hard…very hard…wait...where was I…the hospital? My head was swimming; finally, my vision fixed itself after a few minutes, adjusting to the overly-white décor of my room. My chest felt like it was on fire…as did the rest of my body.

"So, you're finally awake." An all-too familiar voice sounded from across the room. If I were able to move, I'd wring his scrawny albino neck. "Earlier than expected." But, I couldn't bring myself to retort with a smartass remark…at least he came…unlike anyone else.

"Wh-at happened?" I managed to force out, my voice was barely a quiet rasp.

"They found you unresponsive in the building Takada set fire to, you got lucky, she killed herself before she had finished writing your name down." He replied. It all started to come back to me. The Kira case, the notebook, the kidnapping... It was all a vague memory. The night before was so clear, but all I remember about the day of the incident was the fire…suffocating while the heat came over me and the orange flames blocked my exit. Then, blackness.

"How long was I out?" it all seemed so surreal, maybe this was all a dream…no…it hurt too much to be a dream.

"About three weeks…" his eyes seemed to linger on the wall behind me, then they'd move to the bed sheets…what was he hiding?

"There's something else, isn't there. You haven't told me everything." I smirked. Near, you should know by now, you can't hide anything from me.

"Mello…Matt is dead." He said after a few moments.

"What?" No. No he couldn't be…Matt knew what he was doing, espionage was his specialty. He'd done more dangerous jobs than that before…

"He was gunned down, not long before the incident with Takada." He explained. The fire in my veins went away, replaced by an unknown feeling. It was as if my veins had turned to stone. Matt. My best friend in the world, my only friend in this world, was gone, and it was my fault.

"_Mells, I dunno about this." _ _Matt said, his eyes meeting Mello's blue ones. There was no doubt anymore, he was sincere. Matt never took his eyes off his DS unless it was dire. _

"_It'll be fine. It's an easy job; we've done harder stuff before." Mello insisted. _

"_Look. I know, but I just have a bad feeling about it, there's too much risk and not enough options if something goes wrong. This plan isn't gonna work Mello."_

"_Then don't fuck it up!" the blonde shot back, quickly losing his temper over the matter. He hated when people questioned his plans or his intelligence. _

"_Whoa man, calm down, we're just talking here." Matt replied, his gloved hands raising defensively. _

"_I thought you were there for me." _

"_Who said I wasn't?" Matt pulled his orange-tinted goggles down around his neck, letting his emerald eyes reveal the degree his sincerity. _ _"Mells, I just…y'know what…fine. But when one or both of us ends up dead, don't be surprised." _

Matt never wanted to partake in the kidnapping. He thought it wouldn't work. Regrettably, he was right, and yet he had laid down his life, just to prove his loyalty to me, as he had promised so many years ago.

That promise could no longer be fulfilled. Because of me, Matt is gone. Forever. My stubbornness and arrogance cost him his life. Had I not lost my goddamned temper, he wouldn't have felt the need to prove me wrong. He never would have gotten in that damned car. Had it happened that way, perhaps I'd be the one who ended up dead; but I'd gladly take his place in a heartbeat.

"_All your fault"_ The words echoed through my mind, the mantra repeating with every beat of my racing heart; breathing became nearly impossible, it felt as if I was in that burning building all over again. Except, this time, the pain was stronger. Suddenly there was moisture; increasing amounts of it sliding down my face before falling into my hands.

For the first time since God knows when, I was crying.

**Plagued by the ever-so-short chapters. Oh well, this is merely an intro, like setting the mood…**

**Thoughts? Opinions? Requests? Complaints? Smart Remarks? Jokes? Etc? **

**Please share!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all, thank you kindly, for all of the reviews! I'm so glad people actually like this story!**

**Also…I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Are any of you interested or do you know anyone I could ask? I'd go through the server, but with the oodles of abandoned or hardly-used accounts, it'll take forever to find a good beta that supports this pairing etc...**

Chapter 2: Haunted

The days passed, I grew sick of the white room and the overpowering stench of Clorox and Lysol overkill. I grew sick of the nurses pretending to be all cheery when we both knew damn well they don't really give a fuck if I live or die. I grew sick of the painkillers they had me so drugged up on, to the point where I refused them, no matter how badly burned and damaged my body was, at least I wasn't asleep, where my dreams ate me alive.

But surprisingly, I didn't grow sick of Near…in fact, he made being confined to this bed almost bearable…to an extent. I don't hate him any less than I ever have, but he provided what I needed: a distraction from the memories. I think…no, I know he knows it, he knows arguing with him helps me keep my mind off that day…but eventually, he needed to turn his attention back to the Kira investigation, and his visits grew farther and farther apart, as well as more brief if and when he did come to see me, before eventually stopping all together.

My name is Mihael Kahle, and I am officially alone in this world.  
_

After a while, I lost track of time, or what day it was, or how many days I'd been in the hospital; but eventually, I was released. With some financial aid from Roger, I was able to go back to our—no—_my_ apartment in Los Angeles. I don't understand why he'd decided to help…with all the shit I used to pull, and with my huge fit the last day I saw him; when Near had been chosen as L's successor, I lost it, and left Wammy's House…I was young and stupid, I thought I could take the world by storm.

I'm still young, and up until losing Matt, I was still stupid. I don't really know what to do with my life anymore, all I know is, I have to beat Kira. It wasn't about beating Near anymore, it was about avenging Matt.

I ascended the stairs to the fourth floor and went to apartment number 4-B like I had so many times before, but this time, it felt so hollow. I expected to hear the sounds of some kind of game, whether it be the 8-bit lavender town theme from Pokémon or some gunshots from Call of Duty, but the apartment was silent. I had to stop myself from calling out "Matt?" to see if he was home. _Of course he's not home, idiot. He's dead. _Why did I come home then? What real purpose did I have here? I was completely and utterly alone, depressed, and pretty much broke. All the dingy little apartment offered was a roof to protect me from rain and closets for my clothes. The food in the fridge (if there was any at all) was almost without a doubt expired, since I'd been gone for so long, and seeing as sleep was my enemy, a bed was definitely not my priority.

As dusk settled over the gray city, I sat on the couch with a couple chocolate bars beside me, flipping aimlessly through reality show after reality show on the TV. _Good lord…is there anything on TV that isn't a reality show? Well…golf. Who the hell watches golf? That's WORSE than a reality show…_

Eventually, I got sick of pushing buttons and tossed the remote across the room, Jersey Shore was on…fuck. I went to pick up the remote. ANYTHING was better than watching those loud mouth, self-proclaimed "guidos" make a ton of money by being stupid. Even fucking GOLF is better…

But, thanks to my carelessness, the batteries had popped out and rolled somewhere after hitting the wall…looks like I was stuck with the drunken oompa loomas…

"Well…this is absolutely pathetic." A voice? But…who?

My heart almost stopped when I looked over to the chair opposite me. Matt's chair. With him in it. He gave his signature smirk as he looked up at me, a cigarette bobbing slightly between his lips as he laughed.

"M-Matt?" I gasped…suddenly everything went black.

When I awoke, I was still startled, a cold sweat overcame me as my heart hammered in my chest. When I awoke, I was staring into the eyes of my dead best friend.

**A/N: Still on the short side, but if you notice, it's longer than the previous! I'm slowly making these chapters longer =3**

**Please, please, Pretty please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yaaay! Long chapter is long (5 pages in Microsoft Word!) This chapter showcases my laziness as a writer (the second flashback is from my other MelloxMatt fanfic "Fall Into You" I liked it so much I put it in twice…that and well…it fit.**

Chapter 3

"The almighty Mello has fallen to this?" He taunted.

"This is a dream…I…you…" I stammered, but if it was a dream…why did it feel so real? I saw him plain as day, from the creases in his leather gloves from wear down to that spark in his eyes, hidden behind the orange tint of his goggles. I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not." He said simply. "I'm here Mells, like I said; I'm always here for you. What are friends for?" He even lit up a cigarette. What the fuck was I on…was my chocolate tainted or something? As illogical as that sounds, it seemed to be the only explanation.

"You're dead! You can't be here!" I yelled out.

"Fine. I'll leave then." With that, he just vanished. I looked around the room, no sign of him. I know I should be glad the hallucination was gone…but as soon as he vanished, I felt the familiar pain return.

"N-no! Matt! Come back…please…Matt…come back…" Oh god… not the tears again. Why am I suddenly such a fucking pansy? I could handle myself before Matt, and throughout our entire friendship? Why not now? Did he really mean that much to me? I'd never really thought about it before; we were all each other had. We were just two boys, both without parents, without friends, forced to live together. From that experience we grew close; best friends. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared; but it wasn't just anyone. It was Matt.

I felt a hand on my trembling shoulder. I looked up, he was back. Fuck it being logical, I can deal with illogical for one night.

"Aww how cute. You miss me." He smirked.

"Shut up." I hissed. "It's just—it's all my…all my fault." It was so hard to look him in the eyes. "You were right…about everything…but now…none of that matters now. It's too late…you're gone…I'm sorry…I'm just so sorry." I bury my face into my hands, unable to bear his eyes on me any longer.

_The day we met had been like any other, I'd been picking on some of the younger kids at Wammy's when I saw him: seven years old, shy, with these oversized goggles hanging from his neck. I thought he was a freak, to my luck they put him in my room.  
We started getting along quickly after that, it turned out we had a lot in common. He'd become my first and only friend. However, he didn't have that luxury with the rest of the older boys. One day I'd come in to find a few of the older boys picking on him for his goggles, taking them and playing keep away, trying to steal his Gameboy as well._

"HEY!" I called after them, glaring up at them.

"Well if it isn't Goldilocks." The biggest of them taunted. "We see you've grown soft."

"Leave him alone, and give him the goggles." I warned. They only laughed, walking over to him and shoving them in his face. That's when I lost it, I flew at the kid, and the next thing I knew, I was on top of him, plowing my fists into his face. That is, until his friends stepped in, picking me up and pinning me to the wall. Before I could even blink, Matt slammed his foot into the one's groin, making him let go of me, free to attack the other.

We'd both ended up with four weeks work of dish duty, but it was worth it, ever since, we'd been inseparable. 

I awoke the next morning slumped over on the couch in relatively the same position, my muscles ached. Sleeping like this wasn't the brightest idea; then again it's not something I really intended. And there he was, sitting right next to me.

"Better?" he asked.

"I can't take this!" I walked over to the TV, pulling his Game Cube out from underneath and started it up, allowing the annoying 8-bit Mario theme to fill the apartment. "If you're dead then why are you here? I'm crazy with guilt aren't I? I'm fucking CRAZY!"

"Calm your ass. You're not crazy." My red-headed hallucination assured. "I'm actually here Mello."

"But you're DEAD!" I persisted.

"Haven't you heard of ghosts?" he gave me that smirk…a cigarette between his lips. I could even smell it. I finally agreed, it was too real to be a hallucination. "y'know…unfinished business and whatnot?"

"What unfinished business? I-I want to help you…I mean…it's the least I could do to make it up to you…"

"That's just it; I don't know…all I know is that it has to do with you." He said.

"I'll figure out a way to fix it. I promise." He deserved that much, to be in a better place after all the hell we'd gone through together. I was going to make damn sure he got there.

"I don't really mind being here though." He said. "And as long as you need me, I'm here."

"Promise?" I hated sounding so weak…but I needed him…I didn't have my mafia or anything anymore; I didn't have the notebook, or anything. Only the guilt of Matt's blood on my hands.

"'Course Mells." His goggles were down, his emerald green eyes shining.  
For the next few weeks, things went smoothly. I'd spent hours upon hours toiling away at the Kira case, still determined to crack it. Maybe that was why Matt was unable to move on. Matt...The one stable thing throughout my life. The very boy whose name made my heart flutter. Matt, with the gorgeous red hair that contrasted with his pale skin and those captivating eyes.

I know for a fact I'm not gay. I love women as much as the next guy; I spent a good amount of time with numerous prostitutes while in the mafia. But then, it never meant anything, mere lust at the most. The only one I'd cared for was Matt. I'd loved him since we were thirteen, back at Wammy's, sitting on the roof daily, just watching the clouds pass by. Things were less complicated back then, aside from my obsession with beating Near, it was just Matt and me, and we preferred it that way.

_"Don't tell me you haven't kissed a girl yet!" Mello fought back a laugh._

_"Shut up…" Matt looked away. "I-I dunno how…" he bit his lip. Mello tried several times to explain, but only succeeded in further confusing his comrade._

"Err…it's not something that can be explained…you just…it's like—…" he tried to explain once more, growing more and more frustrated at each failed attempt. "Like this!" with his newfound frustration, he yanked the back of Matt's head back, making the redhead drop his half-finished cigarette. Mello then forcibly smashed his lips against the slightly younger boy's, and while he stared wide-eyed into Mello's icy eyes, Matt began moving his lips as well to return the kiss.

After a few moments, Mello pulled away. "L-like that." He said breathlessly. "It was just practice! Don't get any ideas!" he added as Matt still stared on in shock.

"Yeah…just practice." Matt nodded. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll make damn sure you never see another chocolate bar again," he warned, standing and starting to walk away. "And Mells?" he turned back. "Thanks. You really were a big help. Now I'm gonna go try it out on Raine." He grinned and hurried off.

"Just practice." Mello said to himself, unsure of what had come over him. That kiss had been so…so…different. Normally a kiss was just a kiss in his perspective, but this one left his stomach in knots as the taste of Matt's cigarette still lingered on his lips, sending a tingling sensation throughout. "No…nonononnono!" he gripped at his hair, shaking his head furiously. "I am NOT GAY!"

In truth, he really wasn't. He enjoyed looking at the dirty magazines and websites the other boys had managed to sneak past the filters and staff at Wammy's. He enjoyed spending his time with girls, flirting and making them go all ga-ga over him, but then there was Matt. Matt, always true to his word, Matt, with the messy red hair and the dazzling green eyes, with his own opinions and no fear of sharing them. Rebellious, mysterious, Matt. He was Mello's everything, and Mello hadn't even realized how much Matt truly meant to him until he almost lost him.

It was no mistake, he finally realized, he loved Matt. There was no way around it, the feelings were there. The only problem was: he was his roommate and best friend. His STRAIGHT roommate and best friend. What would become of their friendship had he mentioned it? No, there was too much between them to even think about the possibilities. He only had one choice: to remain in secrecy, and pray the romantic feelings would fade away.

Those feelings never faded, I'd harbored them for so long, unable to share them. Our friendship mattered too much to be compromised. It didn't matter. As long as Matt is by my side, I'm happy. ..but…what would I do when the case was solved and Matt crossed over?

"I've got it!" I jumped up. "I need to talk to Near."

"Why Near?" Matt tilted his head in confusion. "You hate Near."

"I…nothing…I can still solve the case…just…I need Near's resources." I explained, looking away.

"What are you planning?" he pressed.

"I found something more important than winning." I said. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to avenge you. Even if it kills me."

"Mello. You better not be planning what I think you're planning." He said warily. Shit, he was onto me.

"I'm gonna write my own name down in the notebook to prove it works after we get it from Kira. In front of the entire court, if that is what it takes, I'm gonna do it. It's the proof we need without compromising any more lives. You'll be able to move on, and I'll still have won…"

"I'm not going to let you do—.."

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" My frustration finally sparked enough to light my short fuse. "WHAT HAVE I GOT LEFT? ONCE YOU CROSS OVER I HAVE NOTHING…I don't want to be alone Matt, I don't. I can't ask you to stay, that's too selfish of me."

"Mello there has to be another…"

"I love you Matt." The words slipped past my lips before I could stop them. He stared at me wide-eyed, the cigarette dropping from his mouth, vanishing in thin air before it hit the ground. "I-I never knew three words could plague someone for so long...for the longest time, I just wanted to tell you that...I...I love you Matt..."

**A/N: WHAT SHALL HAPPEN? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPIC CONCLUSION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter. Enjoy and review.**

"Mello…" his voice was soft, from his expression I could see he was taken aback. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Ever since that day on the roof, I-I couldn't manage to keep those feelings away…"

"I love you too." He whispered quietly, I felt myself smiling. It was such a foreign feeling. Ever since the mission, I hadn't smiled once. Now, I wasn't able to stop grinning. "That's all I needed to hear." He whispered.

"W-hat?" I looked up to meet his eyes; he was glowing, his body becoming transparent. "N-no! MATT!"

He seemed to be in his own little world, his goggles no longer covered his eyes; instead they dangled from his neck, the way they used to when we'd first met, when they were too big to fit on his face. His emerald eyes sparkled in their little trance-like state as his head tilted to the side. "All I needed…I love you Mello…I always have." With every passing second I was losing him more and more, he faded more and more, until he was just a voice, and then, that was gone too.

I was where I had been in the beginning, completely alone. I had lost the only thing that had meant anything to me not once, but twice—this time in front of my very eyes. I knew it was selfish of me to hate the fact that that he had crossed over, I mean, I know he'd be happier. But, at the same time, I hated it. I wanted him here with me. I wanted to make things right. I wanted to be able to love him, he could have been just as happy with me by his side; we would have been finally able to freely express our love for each other. So what if he was a ghost?

I wasn't going to falter on my promise to avenge him though. I would defeat Kira for taking him away from me. Phone calls were a waste of time; I needed to do what I needed to do NOW. Judging by the hour, they'd most likely still be there by the time I got to the SPK headquarters, so there wasn't another minute to waste. Near wouldn't care about my choice, as long as justice prevailed in the end. I'd avenge Matt, and die for the case, in its own way, it was also beating Near. It proved once and for all who was more dedicated and more willing to do whatever it takes to solve this case. It was a cause I was more than willing to die for.

Without even a second thought I had mounted my motorcycle and was speeding through Los Angeles, making great time. But then there was that voice, his voice.

"Don't do it Mello." No. It couldn't be Matt's. He's crossed over. No, it was my mind playing tricks on me, trying to get me to back out.

"I have to," I replied half-heartedly, not taking my eyes off the road. The voice protested more and more, growing louder each time, but I managed to drown it out, and it faded, before disappearing altogether.

_"Forgive me."_ It returned, before I could even blink, I lost control of the bike. It was as if it had a mind of its own as it swerved off the road, going full-speed towards a building…

I woke up alone in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar bedroom. I went to stretch my arms when my left hand brushed against something on the pillow, confused, I rolled over to see a dozen roses and a box of chocolates laying beside me, on top of them, a note.

"Mells, went out to get cigarettes, be back soon. I love you, Matt. P.S. happy 6-month anniversary."  
It had all been just a horrible, horrible dream. Thank God. I felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I heard the door creak open,

"Well, look who's up." Matt smiled, carefully moving the gifts he had left so he could crawl into bed with me. I gladly took him into my arms, nuzzling my face into his hair. He smelled like cheap cologne and cigarettes, and it was addicting as hell. It was my oxygen, if he were to leave, I think I would die.

"Now I feel bad, I didn't get you anything." I said, trying to pout.

"I have all could ever ask for," he smiled.

"Matty…" I whispered. "Take those goddamn goggles off."

"Why?" I fingered the elastic strap before playfully yanking them off of his face. "hey!"

"There are those pretty eyes, why do you hide them?" I ran my fingers through his messy red hair, pulling him even closer into my embrace, tugging at the bottom of his striped shirt, he didn't resist as I finally tugged the garment off and tossed it aside carelessly, gazing hungrily over his bare torso. For a chain-smoker that plays videogames all day, his body was magnificent.

He made no hesitation moving to my boxers, sliding them down my hips. "No fair." I laughed as he caressed my hip. I'd only been wearing boxers, he had been fully dressed.

"I'm all yours," he smirked, laying flat on his back with his arms spread out, "do what you will."

"I intend to," I grinned, peeling off his jeans, tossing them aside as well before making quick work of doing away with his boxers as well. I startled him, pushing my hands down on his shoulders, pinning him as I pressed my lips to his, letting them travel down to his collarbone. Matt pulled his right hand free, reaching up to caress my scars, a reminder of my stint in the mafia. I felt myself tense. He knew I hated the scars that left me so horribly disfigured.

"Don't be like that." He seemed to read my mind. "I think it makes you look sexy," he purred as he pulled me back down, close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me close. "It shows how tough you are." He whispered, blowing in my ear, making me shudder all over. I dug my nails into his shoulder.

"I'll show you tough." I grinned, wrapping my legs around him, kissing his chest.

But, suddenly, he was gone. The room was changing, the double bed became a single bed, the wondrous bedroom where we were making love suddenly revealed to be the white, stylized room I hated so much. The feelings of bliss transformed in to pain that rested within my bones, making my whole body ache. Matt's tender embrace became many tubes and wires attached to me.

When I awoke, I was alone. Where was Matt? What had happened? Were we in a car accident or something?

"So you're finally awake,"

"Near…wha—what happened?" so what if I hated him? At least he could tell me what the hell was going on. "Where's Matt?"

"You were in a motorcycle accident…you've been in a coma for weeks." He answered. Coma? That means…no…no…it wasn't real. All those blissful moments and tender kisses we had shared, it had all been my imagination. Matt was gone, and I was alone.

"The investigation." I said quietly.

"The case has been solved. Light Yagami, Kira, is dead. Teru Mikami died this morning in prison after he went crazy."

"I-I'm too late?"

"Yes Mello…" with that, even Near left me. I had nothing. Near had won, Near had avenged Matt, not me, Matt was dead. I was alone…

When they finally took me off the painkillers, I begged for more. They made me sleep, and sleep meant dreams, dreams meant seeing Matt. Every moment that we spent, whispering sweet nothings, every tender pass and passionate kiss, was all in my dreams. I never wanted to wake up.

A few weeks after being released from the hospital, I lied about being in pain. Hell I even tried to purposely fall down the stairs on the way to my apartment a few times. I could handle my dad leaving and watching my mother die of cancer, I could handle the constant struggle I faced at Wammy's, working so hard to beat Near, only to fall short and always come in second to that little albino son of a bitch no matter how hard I tried. I could handle being shot at, and burned, and disfigured. I could handle the pain the motorcycle accident had caused. But, there was one pain I couldn't handle: losing Matt.

Since day one, he was everything in this world that mattered to me, the one thing in my life that was stable, he kept me sane. As the years passed, my addiction to him only grew, he was my everything, I would have gladly laid down my life for him, but I was too blinded by my own greed to realize what I had done until it was too late. I couldn't handle the pain of living without the man I loved, knowing full-well that I was 100% responsible for the reason he wasn't here beside me right now.

I couldn't take being awake anymore. I longed for the bliss my dreams had brought; the alternate reality the coma had placed me, only to have the doctors tear me away from it. I wanted it back. I rummaged through my medicine cabinet, if the painkillers made me drowsy; maybe the sleeping pills on top of that would knock me out for a solid twelve hours, maybe up to forty eight if I was lucky. I washed them down with a bottle of Jack Daniel's, ever since the kidnapping, It had become my version of water. Within minutes, the welcoming presence of sleep took over.

But, suddenly, something was different. The whole apartment was dark, the only light was from the windows, I'd forgotten to close the blinds before going to sleep. But, I could _see _myself, I was literally looking down on myself, asleep. I didn't like this dream, I didn't like it one bit. Where was Matt?

"Mello." There! That voice! The voice of an angel…and there he was! But…he really WAS an angel this time, did this mean I was—he looked so sad as he came over to me.

"Why…" he shook his head.

"I didn't think I'd…I just wanted to sleep…sleep for a long time…" I said quietly. It killed me seeing him like this. "I couldn't take it Matt. I couldn't be without you!"  
He came closer, wrapping his arms around me. "You never will have to be. Ever again. I promise." He smiled, stroking my hair.

"I love you Mells," he whispered.

"I love you too. Always."

"Always."

Suddenly, the room faded away. It didn't matter anymore. I had all I needed, I had Matt.


End file.
